Fragmentos Levi x Petra
by shingeki-petra
Summary: Los pequeños momentos que recuerda petra antes de morir.


_Fragmentos_

_(Flashback)_

_Deje el café sobre su escritorio y me dirijo hacia la puerta cuando me llama y lo veo pararse_

_-Tengo que decirte una cosa- yo le paso los dedos por los tendones de la mano y lo miro- puede que este enamorado de ti –dice y sonríe un poco- pero estoy esperando a estar seguro para decírtelo._

_-Que sensato por tu parte –respondo sonriendo- deberíamos buscar un papel para que hicieras una lista, una grafica o algo._

_Noto su risa contra el costado de mi cara, su nariz deslizándose por mi mandibula sus labios detrás de mi oreja._

_-Puede que ya este seguro pero no quiera asustarte –concluye- _

_-Entonces deberías conocerme mejor- respondo riéndome_

_-Vale pues, te quiero petra._

_Inclinó su cabeza para que nuestras frentes no chocaran, mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, como si fueran un auto reflejo cada vez que sus labios chocaban con los míos. Mordió mi labio haciendo que un gemido se escapara de mis labios. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, disfrutando haber escuchado ese sonido._

_(Flashback)_

_Bajé mis manos, hasta la altura de su cintura, levanté el dobladillo de su camisa permitiéndome posar mis manos sobre su abdomen marcado. Él me imitó, solo que no se molestó solo en tocar, se las arregló para sacarme la camisa del uniforme que traía puesta, dejándome únicamente en mi brasier de encaje, del cual estaba avergonzada en este momento, pero agradecía haber usado uno de esos hoy, ya que sería vergonzoso haber usado el de conejos con fondo rosado que tenía, si me preguntan. Igual, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, lo máximo que habíamos tenido había sido toqueteos debajo de la ropa, pero esto era un avance muy grande, por lo menos para mí._

_Me separé de sus labios, sentándome derecha en__ su cama._

—_Lo siento—se disculpó. —Me dejé llevar…yo…solo…lo siento mucho,Petra. Toma—dijo entregándome mi camisa._

_Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y era una de las primeras veces que estaba nervioso, porque levi rivaille nunca se ponía nervioso._

—_Sabes que te esperaré el tiempo que quieras._

_Pero… ¿a qué estaba esperando? Normalmente la mayoría de las chicas dicen eso cuando no están seguras con quien van a perder esa cosa tan importante, evitando perderla con cualquier idiota caliente, la mayoría quiere que se especial con un hombre al que de verdad amen._

_Y yo amaba a__ Levi._

_Y era consciente de que amar era un sentimiento muy fuerte, pero eso era lo que yo realmente sentía por él._

_Eran solo nervios lo que sentía, nervios de no ser suficientemente buena para él. Ya que esta no era su primera vez, y estaba segura de que había una fila de mujeres detrás de él dispuesta a tener un acostón en cualquier momento. Pero él me amaba, no cualquier chico hacía lo que él hacía por mí solo por un buen acoston. Seguir esperando era estúpido._

—_Noquieroesperarmás. —dije muy rápido, ni siquiera entendible para mí misma.__— ¿Qué?—preguntó riéndose.__—No quiero esperar más, estoy lista.__— ¿Segura? No tienes que probarme nada, Petra. Te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?—sostuvo mi mano, con nuestros dedos entrelazados._

_Asentí con la cabeza.__Coloqué mis manos detrás de su cuello, cuando me recosté nuevamente su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío.__—De acuerdo, ven._

—_Te amo,Petra. De todas las maneras posibles.__—Yo también te amo—le respondí.__Posó ambas manos en mi cintura, estrechando nuestros cuerpos, sin que ninguna distancia nos separara en lo absoluto. Su mano subió hasta la altura de mi mejilla, acercó nuestros rostros y nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse.__Pero ahora el beso era más profundo, como si nuestros labios estuvieran unidos y no había manera existente de poder separarnos, no es que quería hacerlo, podría quedarme así por siempre realmente.__Sus manos bajaron hasta la altura de mis caderas, me alzó de ahí recostándome en la cama cabeza arriba, y el sobre mí, todo su peso sobre sus brazos, los cuales estaban a ambos lados de mis hombros. En ningún momento nos separábamos, y el beso parecía hacerse cada vez más intenso. Sus labios bajaron por mi mentón, siguiendo el camino de mi cuello, cuando hizo esto me dio la oportunidad de poder retirar su camisa.__Sus besos bajaban cada vez hasta llegar a la altura de mi vientre, exigí de vuelta sus labios, los cuales regresaron a los míos. Dejó una mano apoyada, pero con la otra se las arregló para retirarme de mi pantalon, dejándome únicamente en ropa interior. Un rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas. Una de las razones por las que temía llegar muy lejos era esta, temía exponerme totalmente.__Se separó de mis labios, dándole una última mordida a mi labio inferior, Levi sonrió coquetamente.__—Eres tan hermosa, no tienes realmente nada de qué avergonzarte. Que lo hagas solo te hace ver más adorable de lo que eres.__No le di una respuesta, por lo menos no una en palabras.__Pasé mis manos por su cintura, y con todas mis fuerzas lo empujé para poder quedar yo encima de él. Enredé ambas piernas alrededor de sus caderas, y empecé a llenar su cuello de besos. Levi se deshizo de sus pantalones, quedándose únicamente en sus boxers negros. Toma delicadamente mis brazos, sentándome en la cama, con mis piernas aun enredadas en él. Se deshizo de mi brasier de encaje, dejándolo caer a un lado de su cama. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.__—No me cansaré… de decir lo hermosa… que eres. —dijo apenas con un poco de aire.__Comenzó a jugar con mis pechos, comenzando a besarlos delicadamente y lentamente, como si fuera un castigo. Varios gemidos se me escaparon, e hicieron que mis uñas en su espalda se clavaran más._

— _¿Estas completamente segura?—preguntó al mismo tiempo que liberaba aun suspiro.__—Lo estoy—le respondí dándole un último beso._

—_Te amo—susurra en mi oído un segundo antes de sentirlo dentro de mí._

_(Flashback)_

_Nos dirigíamos a un pequeño festival que no estaba muy lejos del cuartel de la tropa_

— _¿Lista?—preguntó Levi entrando a la habitación,sin mirarme.__—Sí, vamos—le respondí, saliendo de la habitación.__No fue hasta que llegué a la puerta que Levi me vio, y lo sé porque cuando levantó la mirada, abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó a mí rápidamente.__—Te ves hermosa, incluso más que eso. Espero realmente, que ningún hombre, ni siquiera anciano traté de coquetear contigo, al menos que quiera perder una de sus extremidades. Yo solo digo—dijo levantando sus hombros._

_Robó un beso de mis labios antes de salir.__  
_

_(Flashback)_

—_Prométeme que nunca te apartaras de mí. Prométemelo. —dijo respirando a la altura de mi oído.__—Te lo prometo. —respondí de la misma manera.__—Genial. Porque no creo poder vivir sin ti nunca más. Te amo._

_Hoy peliamos contra la titan mujer luego de ver a mis amigo morir fui la ultima en caer _

_Y me vi flotando en un vacio infinito, envuelta totalmente por una luz blanca muy brillante, pero que no cegaba. Mire debajo y a los lados, pero no había nada mas que aquella luz. No sentí miedo, tristeza, angustia ni dolor alguno. Yo estaba en total y absoluta paz y envuelta en una calidez muy agradable. No tuve noción del tiempo. Tampoco pensaba en lo que me estaba sucediendo. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de mi misma. Solo percibía que estaba muy cómoda en aquel lugar y también sentía como si algo me atrajera muy suavemente desde atrás y yo quería dejarme llevar por aquella sensación de ingravidez y de absoluta paz... Era como si flotase boca arriba en un rio sin piedras ni obstáculos cuya corriente era tan suave. Y allí estaba yo simplemente dejándome arrastrar.__ Poco a poco sentí pequeños fragmentos caer a mi. Seguí adelante mi amor como el soldado más fuerte que la humanidad conoció fue un honor nuestros 5 años juntos ah y perdón por fallar._


End file.
